Hollywood's Beginings
by LiveLoveLaughSki
Summary: Claire heads off to Hollywood to star in a movie with Selena Gomez, Zac Efron and Nick Jonas, Join her on her journey i kno it sounds tacky but... through friendship, backstbbing, love and more! DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY-I DON"T OWN THE CHARACTORS!


"Claire, honey, we're going to land in LAX in about 5 minutes, please buckle up." Judi said to daughter.

"Ok mom, when does shooting start?" Claire replied.

"Umm the shooting for The Life of a Princess, starts in eight days, so it gives you enough time to settle in meet your costars, and go to Hollywood parties. You know I can't leave my job for too long, so you'll be staying with one of your costars. I think her name is Selena Gomez." Judi replied as they landed.

"OMG, Selena is ah-mazing, I heart her!"

"Well that's who you'll be living with for the next 2 months, even when you guys are traveling to shoot the movie, you'll be staying with her. Oh and her friend Demi Lovato will be there."

"Cool and I can invite the girlies out to stay with us later in the month?"

"Of course sweetie, I know you love it."

As Claire stepped off the plane, she was met by her co-star Selena, with Demi tagging along.

"CLAIRE, nice to meet you. Gawd the stupid paparazzi, are always around. Any who, I will show you to our condo it has an amazing view of the Pacific, and then we have a party tonight, were you'll be meeting the co-stars, Nick Jonas, and Zac Efron." Selena said in a rush.

"Oh, wow, all in my first day." Claire replied still a little dazed.

"Yup, so off we, go. Oh and Mrs. Lyons, your daughter is in good hands now!"

"Ok, thanks Selena, I will call you later Claire."

"OK mom."

And with that they were off, smiling at the paparazzi every step of the way until they got to the limo.

"Wow, I guess I'll have to get used to this treatment now." Claire said.

"Yup, you're one of us now," Selena winked.

When they pulled to a stop, Claire got out and was in awe in what she saw.

There right in front of her was a gorgeous mansion, on its own private beach. There was a security guard at the fence so no idiot fan would jump over and scare us.

"Kay, so Claire, I already picked my room and so did Demi, so there are 8 other bedrooms, yours the one with the clothes and the baby blue bedspread and baby blue Apple Laptop. Have fun, oh and there are some comps in your closet, you know the regular junk."

"See you in a bit," Claire replied as she walked up the path and into the front door. When she got to the front door, she opened it and then paused in shock of what she saw. It was amazing inside. After she got over the shock she quickly went into the door and texted Massie

**Claire: EhMyGawd, Selena picked me up at the airport and we got to our "House" and it turned out to be bigger than yours and Leeshes. 10 freaking bedrooms, so that means you guys can visit!!**

**Massie: That's ah-mazing, we have to figure out when we can get there!**

**Claire: of course any time is cool, you guys can go to rodeo drive or explore while I'm filming and we can go hit the town at night!**

**Massie: Sounds like a plan. Who is directing it? **

**Claire: a new "hotshot" director just flew in from Europe, totally nice his name is Jake Holtsworth. **

**Massie: Cool I guess we'll get to meet him.**

**Claire: Yup and my co-stars, Nick, Zac, and Selena.**

**Massie: Fun**

**Claire: g2g check out my room, Selena said there were comp clothes in my closet so I guess I'll have designer clothes!**

**Massie: Awesome! I'm setting up for the PC sleepover, maybe u can video chat! **

**Claire: Def! **

Claire put her phone away in her hand-me-down Prada purse, and walked up the stairs, immediately she found her bedroom, it was the first one on the left.

"Whoa." Claire exclaimed as she checked out her closet. It was two times bigger than Massie's, and I was stuffed with designer clothes. She quickly changed out of her no-named brand cami and jean shorts into an A & F jean skirt, and Juicy Couture cami. She went down stairs after she fixed her make-up. And found Demi and Selena pigging out on some health food and some diet cola.

"So, oh my gosh, one of my fans came up to me and asked me to autograph her lucky sock. It was so weird, but I filed and signed 'Love Demi, Rock On!'" Demi was telling Selena.

"Oh Claire, hey, so I guess you found everything perfectly, and her is my best friend in the entire world, Demi Lovato!" Selena introduced Demi.

"Cool, yeah I know who she is. So when should we start get ready for the party?" Claire replied obviously happy about meeting more people.

"Yeah we should start getting ready now, because we're leaving in about an hour."

"OK, sounds great. What are you wearing?" Claire asked

"I'm wearing /cgi/set?id3990749

And I already picked out what you are wearing, because I didn't think there was enough time."

"Thanks and as soon as we get dressed and ready we'll meet up with Nick and Zac and the party will begin."


End file.
